


Somebody to call Family

by KaruWorks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BL, Boys In Love, F/M, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaruWorks/pseuds/KaruWorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Adriens? Two Chat Noirs? No. From a nearly fatal accident, Adrien's Kwami combined with his ring, causing it to come to life as Chat Noir! But, there's a big problem. This Chat Noir isn't like the original Chat Noir. He's different. Adrien and Noir begin a long journey on who they really are and where they belong in the world and what they mean to each other. <br/>[This is my own AU idea :) Its all just an excuse to create some fluffy and emotional love between the two.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm home!"

His emerald green eyes shifted to the closed door as he heard the familiar distant voice. His lips slowly stretched into a bright smile. He jumped off the bed and quickly slid under it as he heard the door creak open.

The model walked in and closed the door, placing his school bag on his desk. His golden hair shifted to the side as he turned his head around, glancing over his room.

"Noir?" He called out. He raised an eyebrow when there was no reply. He folded his arms, rolling his lips into a smirk. "Well, I guess I'll just have to give his present to the trash can."

The mischievous cat beneath the bed flinched in shock and quickly scurried out in a panic.

"Present?! Where?!" He stood up with a wobble, smiling brightly with a twinkle in his eyes.

Adrien smiled softly and let out a small sigh. He looked at Noir with a gentle look in his eyes.

"Hi to you too." He chuckled. Noir scratched his cheek awkwardly and shrugged.

"Sorry, you said you had a present for me...so..."

"You owe me." Adrien walked to his backpack and opened it up.

"Owe you what exactly?" Noir raised his eyebrow, slowly walking over to Adrien.

"A new backpack." Adrien suddenly held his breath and quickly took out a small brown packet, handing it over to Noir.

Noir's eyes widened. He took the bag and quickly opened it. He gave a large toothy grin.

"My favorite cheese!" He quickly stuck his hand into the bag and grabbed a piece of the Camembert and plopped it into his mouth.

Adrien watched with disgust. He quickly took his books out of his bag before throwing it into the trash can beside his desk.

"Thanks, Adrien!" Noir said with a mouthful before holding his arms out to hug the other.

"Ohhh you're welcome." Adrien quickly shook his head and took a step back. "But I'm not coming near you when you smell like THAT." He shivered, having to swallow to prevent himself from puking.

Noir blinked before shrugging, putting the bag down on the desk. "Fine."

Adrien walked over to his bed and sat down. He closed his eyes halfway and glanced to his windows that let the afternoon sun flood into his room.

He glanced over to Noir who was still happily chomping down on the cheese. His black ears perked back and forth, his long black tail swished around lightly. His dainty claws sinking into the cheese.

Adrien's expression slowly saddened.

He suddenly closed his eyes and lay down fully.

This had all begun a few weeks ago. Adrien had simply taken a bath during a lightning storm, which Plagg had suggested he not do. Adrien still felt confused about how it all happened.

Lightning struck, it had hit him and his ring, Plagg had clutched onto the ring and had somehow slipped it off of Adrien. The ring itself had become Chat Noir.

At first Adrien thought that Plagg had vanished, but once he found out that Chat Noir had a sudden appetite for Camembert every few hours, he knew that Plagg was in there somewhere.

"Hey!"

Adrien's eyes shot wide open, seeing Noir sit on top of him. "I'm finished eating, so pay attention to me." He grinned.

Adrien frowned but soon smiled and slowly sat up, patting Noir's head. Noir's gentle purr came out, closing his eyes and beginning to relax.

At first Adrien had beat the stuffing out of Noir for taking away his powers and everything he looked forward to, but after awhile Adrien realized Chat Noir was not the Chat Noir he was.

Chat Noir was still Adrien's 'Kwami'. All Noir had to do was wear the ring for a couple of hours. His energy charged it up and whenever Adrien needed it he'd grab the ring off of Noir and slip it on. The difference between the two was that Noir was a real cat, with a real tail and real ears. Adrien's was all just accessory.

"...Did anyone call?" Adrien suddenly asked. Noir stopped purring and blinked.

"Oh! Yea, I forgot." Noir chuckled and sat back, rolling to Adrien's side. "Marinette. She said she couldn't get hold of you on your cell."

Adrien blinked and quickly dug in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He sighed when he saw the two missed calls. "...Thanks Noir."

"Aren't I the perfect secretary?" Noir smirked, crossing his arms proudly.

Adrien smirked and raised his eyebrow. "No, you're not. I had to remind you if any one phoned me."

Noir blinked. "...Ah...right." He giggled. "Also, my name's not Natalie, and I don't tell you what to do, and I don't wear nerdy glasses. I also have better taste in fashion."

Adrien blinked before laughing softly. "Yea, that's true." He stood up before blinking, looking down at Noir who now rolled his full length out on the bed.

"...Hey, you're wearing my clothes!" Adrien raised his eyebrow.

"And?" Noir shrugged. "We're the same size, what's the problem?"

Adrien opened his mouth but then shut it again. He tapped on his phone to return Marinette's call.

Noir sighed softly, watching Adrien walk to his window while holding the phone to his ear before finally speaking. "Hey! Sorry, I was at a photo-shoot and my phone was on silent."

Noir's eyes rolled to the side, looking at Adrien's desk. He had a small frame of himself and Marinette taking a picture together. Noir looked away, his ears folding down.

"Yea, sure. Is it ok if I bring him along? I know he kind of messed up the place last time..." Adrien mumbled but Noir heard it loud and clear.

Noir felt his insides turn and his heart ache. Noir always felt like he had to boast about himself and show off to make people like him and think that he was cool. But he somehow always messed up. Chat Noir however was really cool and saved people without hurting them, and still was a show off but in a good way.

Everyone loved Chat Noir for that. Ladybug loved him for that.

Noir bit his bottom lip. He always had to stay hidden. The only people who knew of him were Marinette and her parents.

Noir knew he was a pain. Noir knew Adrien hated him the very first time they met. Noir touched the side of the cheek where Adrien had punched him.

Adrien had been on top of him, crying and shouting in blind rage.

Noir never asked to be here. It was all a mistake. He appreciated how Adrien took care of him, but to be honest, Noir was only Adrien's tool to become Chat Noir, so it wasn't real love was it?

"See you then." Adrien chuckled and pulled the phone away from his ear and shoved it into his pocket. "Marinette's coming over for dinner, so-"

"Stay out of the way." Noir said with an emotionless tone, looking down at the floor.

Adrien's eyes widened. "...Uh, well no...since I always eat by myself we've arranged that we'll all eat together in my room."

Noir's eyes widened in surprised and looked to Adrien in disbelief.

Adrien gave a small smile. "Marinette thought it would be nice if we all eat together."

"...Oh." Noir's growing smile disappeared as fast as it came. He looked down and held his tongue. Of course, it was Marinette's idea. She felt sorry for him and he knew it.

Adrien turned away and looked back out the window. He had seen Noir's sad expression.

He could tell that Noir felt left out and used.

There was sudden tension in the room. Adrien felt his head ache. Noir felt his stomach twist and turn.

"Hey...Adrien...?"

"Yea?" Adrien kept his eyes on the window, the hairs on his neck slowly beginning to stand up.

"...What am I to you?" Noir asked, slowly getting off of the bed, his eyes glancing down at the framed picture on the desk.

Adrien's eyes widened. He quickly turned around to Noir, seeing him with clutched fists at his sides.

"What do you mean?" Adrien slowly walked to Noir but Noir only took a step back, making Adrien feel slightly hurt.

"You know what I mean...what am I to you?" Noir's voice rose slowly. "A friend? A brother? A nuisance?!" Noir suddenly looked at Adrien, his green eyes filled with tears. "Or am I just a vessel!?"

Adrien flinched and took a step back. He was shocked from such an outburst. Noir wasn't the type to explode like that. "Noir...no, how could you think that?"

"Oh...I don't know..." Noir's voice dripped with sarcasm and anger, ignoring his weak tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. "You bring me food to eat, then only hours later you grab my ring and run off!! We never hang out or do things together! You come and go and use me as you please! And you think you can make it alright by giving me food!"

Adrien felt his voice disappear. His tongue had slipped to the back of his throat. However a part inside of him snapped with anger.

"You're so selfish you know that?!" Adrien stepped forward and gave Noir a harsh shove on the chest. Noir gasped and wobbled backwards, shocked by Adrien's attitude.

"That's MY ring! Being a cat is MY thing! Plagg was MINE! I've accepted that you're here and I've been trying my best to deal with it positively! But I never asked for you!"

Noir's eyes slowly began to shake, his ears slowly folding downward. He already knew all of those things...but hearing Adrien say it like that made his heart sink down into his stomach.

Adrien's eyes widened. It took him only a few seconds to realize what he had said. He slowly backed off. "...N-Noir...I'm sorry, I didn-"

"Yes you did mean it..." Noir looked down, his one shaking hand raised up to wipe away the few tears that streamed down his cheek. "...its okay..." He whispered and slowly looked to Adrien. He was doing his best to put on a brave smile. "...I shouldn't have been so rude..."

Adrien froze, his heart gave a loud thump.

 

_"I never asked for him!" Gabriel shouted._

_"...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."_

_Adrien felt tears come to his eyes as he heard his father say that. His mother sat on the bed, trying to smile. She looked at Adrien as his father stormed out._

_"It's alright, he didn't mean it."_

 

Adrien grabbed Noir into his arms and hugged him tightly, his limbs shaking. Tears came into his eyes, his fingers clutching onto Noir's shirt.

Noir's eyes widened, his voice shaky as he tried to speak.

"I'm sorry. You're here now. I should make the best of it." Adrien whispered into Noir's ear. "You're important to me, Noir. Not just for the ring...you're always there for me..."

Noir gulped and felt more tears coming, he clutched tightly onto Adrien, beginning to sob into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you..." Adrien whispered, then slowly pulled away, making Noir look at him straight in the eyes. "...I'll be your family. You belong in this world as much as I do."

Noir slowly began to smile through his tears, feeling his heart pump happily. He felt a sense of life rush through his blood.

"...And I'll be your family, Adrien..." Noir smiled brightly before the two boys hugged each other tightly again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette stared in awe at the two boys who sat in front of her, mesmerized at how they spoke to one another. It was only yesterday that Adrien had told her how annoyed he was with Noir. Adrien was now happily talking to Noir as if they’d been friends since birth.  
  
She gave a small smile. “…It’s nice to see you two getting along.”  
The boys broke off their conversation, looking at Marinette reaching over to grab a slice of pizza that sat on a plate in the middle of them on the floor.   
  
Noir crossed his legs, hugging his knees. “Give it a few minutes; we might end up in an argument just because you said that.” He chuckled, giving the girl a toothy grin.    
  
Adrien rolled his eyes. “No, we’ll probably argue about how you fail to use mouth wash.” He leaned over, grabbing the second last slice of pizza, giving a wink to Marinette who thereafter giggled.  
  
“Hey! Mouth wash burns my mouth…its terrible stuff.” Noir unlocked his hold from his knees and stretched his legs out. “I’m sensitive.”  
  
Marinette couldn’t hide her smile as she took small bites of the pizza, taking her time with chewing. Noir was a complete opposite of Chat Noir. Noir didn’t like fighting and he preferred sleeping for hours on end. He was also shy and very modest, which Chat Noir wasn’t.   
  
“Sensitive? That’s an understatement. Just flicking your arm will cause you to bruise!” Adrien stated after he had swallowed his mouthful of pizza.  
Noir folded his ears back, letting out a small hiss through his clenched teeth. “I have thin skin!”  
  
“Alright you two, I get it, you may be closer but you’re still capable of a fight.” Marinette waved her hand, finally done with her last slice of pizza.   
Adrien and Noir looked at her, both giving her an identical apologetic smile.  
  
“But seriously now, why the sudden change?” Marinette folded her arms, leaning her chest forward and raising her eyebrow.   
“Just had a long talk, that’s all.” Adrien quickly said, not wanting to make things sound mushy between him and Noir.   
  
“Adrien’s going to introduce me to his father.” Noir said, suddenly smiling brightly with perked up ears.  
Marinette’s eyes widened, looking at Adrien in disbelief.   
Adrien nodded with a shrug.   
“How? You can’t do that! Everyone will think HE is Chat Noir!” Marinette protested with suddenly clenched fists.  
  
Adrien held up his hands to try and calm her down. “Hold on, hear me out.” Marinette sighed and relaxed herself, giving a glance to Noir who was scratching his cheek awkwardly.   
“Chat Noir has a twin brother.” Adrien smiled. “But of course, when there are twins, the one is always weaker. In this case, Noir is the weaker one. He doesn’t have powers or the awesome skills or the-“  
“Ok I think she gets it.” Noir’s eye twitched, giving Adrien a cold stare. Adrien blinked and chuckled.   
“Sorry.”  
“Even though that makes sense…” Marinette narrowed her eyes. “Why on earth would Chat Noir leave Noir in YOUR hands?”  
“His rich.” Noir blurted out. “Chat Noir believes that a rich, kind boy will take care of his useless brother.” He mumbled the last sentence. Adrien patted the feline’s head before looking at Marinette.   
“What you think?”  
“…” Marinette stayed silent after awhile. “Ok…that is a good excuse but here’s big problem.”  
“What?” Adrien and Noir asked in sync.   
“When you need to transform…” Marinette’s look turned worrying.   
Adrien and Noir blinked then looked to one another for an answer.   
“Uh, for now, we’ll think on that.” Adrien gave a nervous smile, scratching the back of his head.  
“Oh boy.” Marinette brought her palm to her face before taking a deep breath. “…Alright, putting that aside, will Noir come to school or-“  
“Yes I will.” Noir crossed his arms. “My loving brother Chat Noir wants me to be looked after, doesn’t he?” He slowly looked to Adrien, smirking widely. Adrien scoffed and flicked Noir’s nose, sending the feline meowing in pain.  
“Yes…to keep the story legitimate, Noir will come to school.”  
  
Marinette blinked and put her finger on her lip. “…Alright but…isn’t it risky? You and Noir look exactly alike, despite the hair and slightly different eyes.”  
“Green eyes and blonde hair run in feline families.” Noir said, waving his finger around. “If anyone asks if I’m related to Adrien, I’ll say no.”  
  
Marinette bit on her fingernail. She felt her insides twist and turn. She had to admit that this was a good plan, but she couldn’t help but feel that something terrible would happen.  
  
“It’ll be alright.” Adrien comforted Marinette, sensing her worry. He scooted closer to her and took her hand. “If something goes wrong, we can get out of it…we always do.”  
Marinette smiled, a red blush covering her cheeks. Being this close to Adrien always made her heart flutter. “…I guess you’re right.”  
  
Noir sat with his arms crossed, his eye twitching and his tail flicking angrily.   
“I’m still here.” He hissed out, causing the two lovebirds to quickly separate, both blushing and awkwardly laughing.  
  
“It’s getting late.” Noir stood up. “You should get home.”  
Marinette blinked, slowly standing up with Adrien who was slightly surprised that Noir was telling Marinette to leave.   
  
“Uh, right.” Marinette gave a small smile to the both of them. “Um, thanks for the pizza! See you at school tomorrow.” She awkwardly waved.  
“I’ll walk you out.” Adrien smiled, leading her to the door and opening it, letting her walk out first before he followed.  
  
Once the door closed Noir stomped his foot to the ground. Why he got so angry and annoyed was beyond him. The first time he met Marinette he adored her. She was like a big sister, an awesome girl who could do anything. However whenever Adrien gave her more attention he felt angry and upset.   
  
Noir walked to the window, looking down to the entrance of the mansion, seeing Adrien open the gate for Marinette. The two exchanged an awkward glance before slowly embracing one another.  
Noir’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief. His heart thumped against his rib cage and his throat felt dry. He wanted to be sick. He quickly stumbled away from the window, not wanting to see anymore.   
There was something wrong with Noir, very wrong. This wasn’t normal.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
“Wake up, you lazy cat!” Adrien rolled Noir out of his double bed, hearing the loud ‘thonk’ as Noir hit the ground.   
“What’s your problem, man?” Noir groaned, slowly waking up with his nose and head throbbing.   
  
“It’s 5 AM, Natalie’s going to be here soon to wake me up. We need to get to my father before she gets here.” Adrien got off the bed, already fully dressed.   
Noir sat up, only wearing boxers that struggled to keep themselves up, as Noir’s tail was in the way.   
  
“Come on get dressed.” Adrien threw a pair of jeans and a black shirt at Noir who caught them with his sleepy face.  
“Ok, Ok.” Noir stood up with a wobble, putting the jeans on first.   
  
“Why are you so slow?” Adrien scolded the other. Noir yawned, ignoring Adrien’s question as he took his time slipping his legs into the jeans.   
  
After 5 agonizing minutes for Adrien, Noir was fully dressed but still looked like a grumpy cat that had been rudely awoken, which is exactly what he was.   
“Come on.” Adrien walked to the door and opened it, peeking out. He couldn’t see Natalie anywhere in the hall way. “Keep up, you’ve never been out of my room so don’t get too flustered.”   
Adrien grabbed Noir’s wrist and pulled him out, dashing down the hallway.  
Noir woke up fully from the tug and sudden run, his eyes wide with excitement. The walls were white and sparkling, everything looked like it belonged in a palace. Even though Adrien had told him not to get flustered, Noir was feeling dizzy from everything he saw.  
  
“T-This is amazing!” Noir said, almost tripping over his own feet. Chandeliers, large paintings…marble floors that glistened with elegance… this was like a dream!   
  
“Easy there, just because the house is nice doesn’t mean the things inside of it are.” Adrien stated, heading to a large wooden door, stopping in front of it.   
  
Noir raised his ears and his tail flicked. He rubbed his nose, trying not to sneeze. “…well, the smell is a bit strong for me.”  
“Same, don’t worry.” Adrien chuckled. He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. He felt his stomach turn. Speaking to his father wasn’t always his favorite thing to do, but this was the first step to ensure this plan was successful.   
  
“Enter.”  
The deep voice that lingered through the door caused the boys to gulp simultaneously.  
“Just let me do the talking, alright?” Adrien looked to Noir who soon nodded.   
Adrien pushed the door open and walked inside carefully.  
  
This was his father’s office, a place that Adrien was hardly allowed into. Sofas, A large computer monitor, a large T.V, a fire place…  
Adrien spotted his father at his red-oak desk reading the newspaper. He was already fully dressed as usual.   
  
Noir felt his knees wobble against one another, slinking behind Adrien but was soon quickly brought back to his side.   
“Morning, Father.” Adrien said hesitantly.   
“Is there a reason for you coming? Natalie is supposed to wake you.” Gabriel said in an emotionless tone, keeping his eyes on the paper.   
Noir blinked and frowned. If this was Adrien’s father, Noir didn’t really want to be related.   
“Father, there’s a guest here who is going to be staying with us awhile.” Adrien dismissed his father’s coldness. After awhile, Adrien had become numb to Gabriel’s cold attitude.   
  
Gabriel suddenly put his paper down and looked up through his glasses. His piercing blue eyes made Noir’s blood run cold. The man’s eyes grew wide upon seeing the boy who looked exactly like Chat Noir.   
“This is Noir, Chat Noir’s twin brother.” Adrien smiled nervously. It was always hard lying to his father.   
  
“Hi.” Noir gave an awkward wave, smiling small.   
Gabriel stood up, his eyes becoming emotionless again. “…What is the meaning of this, Adrien?”  
“Ah- Well Chat Noir came by, he wanted to speak with you but I knew you were busy. He said he knew that you were an honorable man and trusted that me, your son, would be capable of looking out for his weaker brother.” Adrien gritted his teeth  
.  
Noir felt sick but held it in, putting his hands behind his back, puffing up his cheeks.  
  
Gabriel raised his eyebrow, walking over to the two very similar-looking boys.   
“…For being so rude and expecting me to say yes, I would say no.” Gabriel stated which made Adrien blink and Noir’s ears fold down.   
“But since Chat Noir seems to trust my judgment and that he is this city’s hero, I will say yes.” Gabriel spoke clearly.  
  
Adrien took a sigh of relief and Noir smiled brightly, ears perking back up.   
“But be warned boy.” Gabriel suddenly grabbed hold of Noir’s ear, pinching it. Noir flinched and whined in pain. “The Agreste family name is of high rank. If you do anything to belittle the name or shame us in any way, I promise you that you’ll be out of this house in no time.”  
  
Adrien frowned and looked away. That was always the most important thing to his father.   
“Y-Yes sir.” Noir whined again as his ear was let go of. He rubbed it, trying to stop himself from hissing.   
  
“Adrien, you are to make sure that he follows your schedule. You are not to deviate from it.” Gabriel ordered, walking to his desk and sat back down.   
“…Yes father. Goodbye father.” Adrien’s expression saddened and walked out of the room, closing the door.   
  
“Ohhhhh man what a toilet face!” Noir shouted. Adrien’s eyes widened and cupped his mouth closed.   
“Quiet!” He whispered and quickly walked to the staircase. “Do you WANT to be kicked out? One screw up and he’ll kick you out himself with no problem.”  
“…Sorry.” Noir mumbled, letting Adrien take his hand away.   
  
“Oh, there you ar-“ A female voice came from below the stairs.   
Adrien and Noir looked down, seeing Natalie standing in her usual posture; straight up, book in hand with a pencil, her hair up and glasses resting on her nose.   
  
“I’ve already told my father. You should receive the information shortly.” Adrien said to her as she looked at Noir with astonishment.  
Noir waved politely at her, following Adrien down the stairs.   
“Ah-..Yes sir.” Natalie stood aside. “The car is ready. Remember that after school you have an interview with local model agency.”  
“Yes, I know.” Adrien said lazily, picking his bag up at the door, not really listening to Natalie. He looked over at her. “While I’m at school, I’d like you to buy clothes for our new guest. He’s the same size as me.”   
Natalie blinked. “Wait, I cant just-“ She was cut off as Adrien dragged Noir out of the mansion.   
  
Noir looked back to the dumbfounded secretary.   
“You know, now that I see her in the real flesh, she’s much uglier.” Noir mumbled.  
Adrien chuckled. “Don’t let her hear that.” He walked to the silver car, having the door opened by a large man wearing a suit.   
  
Noir looked up at the man, his mouth opening up wide. “…Wow, you’re huge.” He muttered.  
“Noir!” Adrien pulled Noir by the hand into the car. “What did I say about comments?”  
“Oh, right, sorry.” Noir chuckled, looking at the door as it was shut by the large man. He was surprised that the man could fit in the car.   
  
The car pulled off. Noir looked out the back window at the mansion. It was huge. He never knew that he was living in such a large place.   
He looked to Adrien who was staring at his cell phone, texting away.   
Adrien could feel Noir’s stare burning into his skin. He sighed with a smile before looking at Noir.   
“…Just stay by my side, alright? It’ll be fine.”  
Noir smiled small. His heart thumped as Adrien patted his head. Noir was scared and nervous. He was unsure of the future and felt confused,  
But knowing that Adrien was right by his side made him feel safe and happy.   
He’ll be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

As he climbed out of the car, he remained behind Adrien's back. There were a lot of other kids walking around, talking and laughing.  
  
Adrien glanced back at the car as it pulled off into the on-going traffic.  
  
"Welcome to Collége Françoise Dupont." Adrien looked at Noir who blinked in confusion.  
  
"That's a long name…" Noir mumbled. "Maybe this was a bad idea."  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" Adrien laughed and looked forward as he fixed his bag on his shoulder.  
  
  
"Hey dude!" A young dark-skinned male came running up to Adrien. His choice of clothing was a lot more enthusiastic in Noir's opinion.  
  
"Hey, Nino." Adrien gave his friend a fist bump before standing aside, revealing Noir who was shuffling his feet along the ground.  
  
Nino gasped, fixing his glasses. "Woah, Chat Noir! Outside of costume?"  
  
"Hold on Nino!" Adrien waved his hand in panic but it was too late. Many other students had heard Nino and came rushing to the gates of the school.  
  
Noir's tail spiked up in panic and he clutched to Adrien's arm, sinking his claws into the rich white fabric.  
  
  
"Chat Noir? Here? Awesome!" someone shouted.  
  
"It's not Chat Noir!" Adrien shouted which sent the group of kids silent, staring at Noir who felt like crawling into Adrien's shirt and staying there.  
  
"Its, Chat Noir's brother." Adrien said, turning to his side and trying to pry Noir off of his arm.  
  
"He has a brother?"  
  
"They look exactly alike!"  
  
"It's weird not seeing the mask and suit"  
  
"How do you know him though?!"  
  
"Are you best friends with Chat Noir?!"  
  
Adrien stopped his efforts with Noir and looked to the crowd that began to grow louder.  
  
"U-Um, no…well yes!" Adrien groaned, feeling like this was going to take quite awhile.  
  
Noir let go of Adrien's arm and took a small breath.  
  
  
"E-Everyone?" Noir felt his cheeks flush hot red as he heard his own voice crack.  
  
Everyone blinked and looked at him, making the feline feel a lot more nervous.  
  
"M-My, uh, brother trusts A-Adrien to look after me…I'm not like my b-brother."  
  
Adrien gave Noir a small smile of praise, proud that Noir was trying to help him get through to the students.  
  
Nino fixed his hat a bit. "Oh…so that's why you said you were so busy last night."  
  
Adrien blinked and chuckled. "Uh, yea."  
  
  
"He's so cute!" Rose squealed and came forward, grabbing Noir's cheeks.  
  
Noir flinched, not ready for such close contact from a stranger.  
  
"Um, alright, just give him some space please." Adrien waved his hand. Rose blinked and blushed.  
  
"S-Sorry!" She giggled and stepped back.  
  
"So is his name Chat Noir too?" Nino asked, feeling rather confused as he noticed that Noir's ears and tail were fully real.  
  
"No, it's just Noir." Adrien corrected.  
  
  
"Adrikins!" A loud female voice came thundering through the crowd.  
  
Adrien felt his heart sink. Noir rubbed his ears from the high pitched squeal.  
  
Chloe didn't need to ask for the students to move, they moved as they saw her coming.  
  
Blonde hair, striking blue eyes, Noir would have thought of her as quite a pretty girl until she opened her mouth.  
  
"Hey, Chloe." Adrien greeted politely with a small smile.  
  
  
Chloe was about to hug Adrien but paused once she saw Noir looking at her.  
  
"Adrien! Chat Noir is behind you!" She pointed, her nail almost touching Noir's nose.  
  
Noir backed up and gave her a rather cold look. Adrien had spoken of a highly annoying girl named Chloe. He saw why Adrien disliked her so.  
  
"No, Chloe, It's Chat Noir's brother. This is Noir." Adrien corrected her.  
  
"Oh." Chloe blinked but then returned her attention quickly to Adrien. "Adrikins I-"  
  
Noir grabbed Adrien's hand and dragged him past the crowd who looked on in surprise .  
  
Chloe's jaw dropped open. "Hey! Wait!"  
  
  
"N-Noir!" Adrien nearly stumbled as Noir dragged him towards the school building. Noir stopped and looked at Adrien.  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't stand it. You need to push her away!" Noir suddenly poked Adrien's chest.  
  
Adrien flinched. "Watch the claws man. And I can't do that." Adrien pulled away from Noir. "She was the first person I knew; I can't just push her away."  
  
Noir blinked before his eye twitched. "…Man, I really don't get you."  
  
  
"Hey Adrien." Marinette walked by with Alya, giving a polite wave to the two boys.  
  
"Hey." Adrien waved back to the two girls. Noir smiled small and waved at Marinette as well.  
  
"I've already told Alya." Marinette mentioned as they walked into the building.  
  
"Nice to meet you Noir." Alya walked past Noir, giving him a kind smile. "I'd like to have an interview with you later if you don't mind!"  
  
"Um." Noir blinked, losing his words again as usual.  
  
"He'll think about it." Adrien waved at Alya who soon disappeared in the building.  
  
"I can't do an interview Adrien, I might say the wrong things." Noir quickly looked at the other.  
  
"It's alright, for now I'll try and stop her from asking you questions until we get you a clear background story." Adrien patted Noir's head who soon smiled.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miss Bustier smiled kindly at Noir who sat in between Adrien and Nino.  
  
"It's nice to have you in my class Noir. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."  
  
"T-Thank you." Noir gave a bashful grin, glancing down to the desk awkwardly.  
  
A few kids giggled at how shy Noir was, finding it quite odd that he was a polar opposite of his brother. Noir sunk down in the seat but was soon pulled back up by his shirt collar.  
  
"It's ok, just ignore them." Adrien whispered to Noir who gave a weak smile at him.  
  
For the time being, Noir wasn't going to be doing any work as he was not ready. His level of intelligence was that of a 5th grader. Adrien had been instructed to do homework with Noir to get him up to speed.  
  
Noir glanced around the room during the lesson to take a good look at everyone. Chloe was mostly glaring at him. Noir wasn't too sure if he really liked the whole school thing. It was boring. He wanted to have some cheese and just go to sleep.  
  
"Hey, keep yourself busy." Adrien whispered as he nudged Noir out of his daydreaming before giving the boy a piece of paper and a pencil.  
  
Noir blinked, looking down at the desk. He picked up the pencil and sighed softly. He began to sketch a slice of Camembert, drawing hearts around it. He appreciated that Adrien was going through such a big effort to get him out into the world, but maybe he was just a typical stay-at-home cat.  
  
And, now that he was revealed Noir had no choice but to do his best to behave. If he didn't behave, he'd put shame to Adrien and his father. Noir felt rather stressed about that.  
  
  
Adrien glanced to the side, noticing that Noir had grown bored very quickly with the piece of paper and pencil. His eyes widened as he watched Noir pick up the pencil and begin to chew it.  
  
"Hey, that's my pencil you're chewing." Adrien whispered angrily.  
  
Noir blinked, pushing the back of the pencil against his fang, scratching it. He gave Adrien a glare.  
  
"I'm hungry. I'm normally getting food by now." He whispered back.  
  
"Well you're going to have to wait." Adrien muttered.  
  
"You two, shush!" Marinette leaned over and smacked the two over the head.  
  
Noir flinched and spat the pencil out. Adrien groaned in disappointment.  
  
"Would you two like to say something?" Miss Bustier cleared her throat and walked to the front row of seats.  
  
Nino scooted aside, not wanting to get in trouble as he was already serving 2 hours of detention.  
  
Adrien and Noir looked at Miss Bustier innocently, giving her big smiles.  
  
"Ah, no Miss I was just telling Noir to keep himself busy." Adrien rubbed his neck.  
  
  
"Ugh, I thought we weren't allowed pets in school?" Chloe spoke up, getting rather irritated that all the attention was on Noir.  
  
Noir glared at Chloe with Adrien.  
  
"He's not a pet, Chloe." Adrien corrected her.  
  
Noir folded his arms, sitting back as he looked away from Chloe.  
  
Chloe huffed through her nose and folded her arms while shaking her head. "Miss Bustier, cant you see that by having Noir here he only causes distraction?"  
  
Miss Bustier sighed. "Now, everyone deserves a chance." She gave the two boys a stern look. "Don't let me catch you two causing trouble again."  
  
"Yes Miss, Sorry." Adrien apologized while Noir looked down with folded ears.  
  
  
The lesson was silent for the next 40 minutes, Noir finally deciding on sleeping through the entire thing.  
  
Once the bell rang everyone left the classroom at a steady pace to get to their next class.  
  
Noir yawned and stretched his arms over his head; his tail stretching out was well.  
  
"I'm going to be late for my next class if you don't hurry up." Adrien said, looking behind him as Noir shuffled his feet along the floor slowly.  
  
"I'm hungry. I'm bored." Noir complained. Adrien blinked before sighing.  
  
"Alright, here's some money." Adrien took his bag and dug for his wallet, pulling it out and quickly zipping it open.  
  
Noir blinked as he was handed a few coins. He looked at them, feeling rather confused.  
  
"The vending machine is just around the corner. That's enough to get you a coke and a bar of chocolate. Just, look at the pictures ok?" Adrien said, trying to move on.  
  
"I can READ." Noir stuck his tongue out, feeling rather embarrassed that Adrien was treating him like an illiterate dumb child.  
  
"Alright, sorry." Adrien gave Noir a small wave. "Wait for me outside alright? Don't go wandering!" Adrien then fully turned away from Noir and ran down the hallway to get to his class which he was currently late for.  
  
Noir's ears folded down before he heaved a sigh.  
  
  
He walked around the corner, his eyes catching the large glinting white machine. He stood in front of it, his eyes slowly hovering over the different snacks.  
  
He looked at the coins in his palm and hesitantly slotted them into the machine. He pressed the buttons that co-ordinate with what he wanted and stood aside, staring down at the bottom of the machine where he knew his food was going to come rolling out.  
  
He heard the thunk and bent down quickly, picking up the can of coke and small bar of Snickers. He stuck the chocolate into the front of his pocket before his nail popped the can open.  
  
Noir took a quick sip of the coke, allowing himself to feel refreshed from the cool bubbles that fizzed against his tongue and throat as he swallowed.  
  
"You've got to tell him."  
  
  
Noir's ears perked up as he heard a familiar female voice drift closer. He looked around and quickly ran around the other corner, pressing his back up against the wall.  
  
"I don't know… I mean, we both know that we like each other and it's pretty obvious we both want to make it official…but…" Marinette sighed, walking up to the vending machine and pushing a few coins in.  
  
Alya smirked. "But? Come on girl…he's a catch, and the fact that he prefers you over Chloe says quite enough!"  
  
Noir's eye's narrowed quickly while his ears perked up further, his stomach beginning to rise up into his chest.  
  
"I know!" Marinette groaned, bending down and pulling a small packet of chips out. "I'm just not sure if…it's a good time."  
  
"Why? Is it because he's suddenly got to babysit? That reminds me! I need to find Noir!" Alya quickly whipped her phone out to set herself a reminder.  
  
Noir felt his fangs push down into his bottom lip. Babysit? It was nothing like that. He had to take in a deep breath to keep himself from lashing out. Between being shy and angry, Noir could become beyond vicious and mean.  
  
"No." Marinette frowned at Alya. "I just think that Adrien and I need more time. We've hardly been on any dates. He's a busy man you know." Marinette giggled with a small blush, pulling her bag of chips open. "Now, stop asking me questions! Let's get to class."  
  
  
Noir heard the footsteps patter off. When he could no longer hear them he came out of hiding. He had not noticed that he'd been so angry that he'd dug his nails right through the can.  
  
His eyes widened and looked down. He quickly evaluated his situation. If he were to take his claws out, all of the liquid would come spurting out. If he were to keep them in, and quickly drink the coke, he'd be fine.  
  
Noir sighed and walked over to the trash can that sat beside the vending machine. He pulled his nails out and quickly chucked the bursting coke into the can.  
  
He saw no point in walking around with his claws stuck in a can. He quickly licked his nails clean before taking out the chocolate bar. It was best that he tried to forget about the conversation he had recently heard.  
  
  
He took a stroll out of the building, towards the center where there was a large open area with a sparkling fountain. Noir smiled and placed himself down on the ledge of the fountain. The sound of running water always relaxed him, despite the fact that he was a cat.  
  
He peeled the wrapper off of the chocolate and took a small bite, savoring the sweet milky taste that stuck to his taste buds. The clear blue sky with a few birds passing by eased his nerves. He felt content and at home. In no time he was left with only an empty wrapper which he stuffed back into his pocket. Noir closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.  
  
Clean air, with a hint of the fresh water behind him and a dazzling aroma of daisies made his cheeks and nose warm up. He could have easily fallen asleep right there.  
  
  
Everything was then suddenly wet. He felt his body temperature quickly decrease as his eyes snapped open. His vision was blurry, but he soon realized why. His head was under the fountain, the powerful stream was running over his face.  
  
He quickly gasped and hurled himself out of it, clutching at the ledge, trying to haul himself up.  
  
Noir felt his heart sink as he heard laughing. He managed to wipe the hair out of his eyes, being able to see the two girls in front of him.  
  
  
Chloe smirked with her hands on her waist. "Sorry, when I see filthy things I always have an urge to dump them into water." She cackled, her friend joining in.  
  
Noir's eyes trembled slightly, but he did his best to keep himself in control. He slowly stood up which made Chloe stop laughing and take a step back.  
  
He put on a weak smirk, trying to handle this with the best of his abilities. Chloe raised her eyebrow, not expecting this of him. But her smirk soon came back as Noir's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh my god." She burst out with a great wail of laughter, holding her stomach. Her friend did the same thing.  
  
Noir felt his entire body burn red as he realized his jeans had dropped down to his ankles. The water had made them heavy, and the fact that he wasn't wearing a belt wasn't helpful. He quickly pushed himself back down into the water and slunk back into the pouring stream, wanting it to blur his vision again. He wanted it to cover his face. He didn't want them to see him crying.

He wanted to go home.

He wanted Adrien to come fetch him.  


End file.
